Omelet Rice
by x-SystemRestore
Summary: <html><head></head>Aeron is an aspiring mechanic, soon-to-be engineer that lives in Rustboro. Aeron requires money though, lots of money to attend an institution in Sinnoh. Can that goal ever be reached?</html>
1. Don't Ever Go Into Boutiques Alone

**A/N **_I know...ANOTHER story? _

_Well...I found out that I liked making up little OCs, so I've decided to write an OC story in one of my favorite fandoms, Pokemon! _

_This first chapter is only a "pilot" or a "test chapter." I originally wanted to illustrate this OC of mine first, then write a story of said OC, but I feel too lazy to draw as of this moment. (More in the writing mood) So! If I even get ONE review from this pilot chapter, I'll keep updating this thing. (More are welcome, of course. I love reading reviews) _

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Omelet Rice (Pilot)<strong>

**Chapter 1: Don't Ever Go Into Boutiques Alone  
><strong>

Another sigh left my lips. It wasn't a tired or an exasperated sigh however. I guess you could say that it was a sigh of triumph? Of relief? Well...whatever you want to call it, that's fine by me.

Taking off my welder's helmet, I wiped my the sweat off my brow with the back of my gloved hand. I felt a grin tugging away at the corners of my mouth as I let out a proud laugh. It was (in my opinion) a work of beauty, a goddess standing before me. The gleaming metal nearly brought me to tears as I tightly gripped the welder in my right hand. Laughing again, I set the welder down beside my feet and stood back to further admire my piece of artwork.

"Aeron!" a sweet, feminine voice called out to me.

Even without turning around, I already knew that it was my best friend, Lynn.

"Ae...ron!" she exclaimed just as she proceeded to tackle hug me from behind.

"A-Ah...Lynn. Don't do that, it knocks the wind out of me," I said with a slight laugh, placing my hands over her thin arms that were wrapped around my abdomen.

"Why not?" she pouted. I could just imagine her looking up at me through her long eyelashes. "And you sound old when you say stuff like 'it knocks the wind out of me'!"

"I'm only 18, Lynn," I gently reminded her. When I finally managed to pull her off of me, I turned around to face her. "Are you going out somewhere?" I asked her curiously, seeing as how she was more dressy than usual.

Lynn giggled cutely and did a slight twirl. Her light pink dress billowed out as she did so, letting the soft lacy ends float around before they came back down to her knees at a rest. "Do you think I look cute, Aeron? It looks nice, doesn't it?"

I took off the welding mask that was still on my head and shook my head slightly, allowing my silvery bangs to fall back down into place. "I think anything you wear looks nice," I commented with a grin.

"You're good with your flattery, Aeron," Lynn grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's true!" I insisted with a laugh.

My beautiful, brunette friend slowly smiled when she heard my laugh. "Idiot Aeron..." She took a peek behind me and almost immediately her eyes lit up. "Were you working on your bike?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah! I was!" I exclaimed, turning back around to my majestic work of beauty. A swell of pride and a rush of anxiety filled my body to the brim. I really couldn't wait until nightfall to take it out for a ride. Although, I think I'll have to be quick about it as I've already received dozens of disturbance complaints because of the noise my motorcycle creates.

"Can you take me for a ride?" Lynn began to ask me excitedly, her hazel colored eyes widening with anticipation and excitement.

"Right now?" I asked.

"You can right? Don't tell me the police restricted you from driving in broad daylight too!"

I shook my head and laughed softly. "No, no. They didn't."

"Good! They better not have or else I would have probably filed a complaint to Officer Jenny about it!" Lynn huffed, looking as though she was very riled up about the whole situation. "Just because Rustboro is a quiet city, it doesn't mean that they should ban all things that are noisy!"

I chuckled at her childish rant and replied, "I guess so." Slowly, I started to walk over to my work table and I set down my welding mask and I took off the bulky gloves that were still over my hands. "Weren't you going to go somewhere, though Lynn?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! I'm going out on a date today!"

"That's great," I told her as I straightened out my black and white layered tank top. "He's not a creep, right?"

"Of course not! I checked this time!" she told me with full confidence.

"Good, then that means I won't have to go beat someone up like the last two times," I said jokingly, turning around to face her.

Lynn giggled and shook her head. "I'm afraid you won't have that opportunity this time, Aeron." Her white heels made soft clacking sounds on the concrete floor of the small garage as she walked. "Did Mr. Stone contact you about the Verdanturf Tunnel project?"

"Yeah...he said the project had to be canceled because the machines I built were causing a disturbance to the wild pokemon inside the tunnel."

"You're just causing disturbances everywhere, Aeron." Lynn laughed as she continued to look up at my wall of various power tools.

"Ah...I guess you're right."I laughed along with her. "Oh well, I'm pretty sure that mechanics are scorned everywhere for being too loud."

"Mm, but wouldn't have it been nice to have gotten that job? I'm sure Mr. Stone would have paid you nicely for your services."

I kicked the ground slightly with my black leather boots. "Yeah," I muttered, "but he paid me for building the machines. He said the company will try to utilize them for other purposes."

"How much more money do you need?" Lynn asked, walking up to my bike.

In defeat, I shook my head and closed my deep blue eyes. "A lot, lot more. I think it'll take me forever to get the money I need to move to Sunyshore and attend the institution there."

"Jeez, they won't give you a scholarship or anything? You're already pretty good as a mechanic! I'm sure that you'll do great as an engineer as well!"

Sheepishly rubbing my upper arm, I asked, "you really think so?"

"I know so!" Lynn confidently stated. She suddenly placed her hands on her hips and smiled broadly. "Once you become an engineer, _I'll_ become a master coordinator with my darling Buneary!" Just as she said that, her Buneary popped out of its pokeball that was on her waist and stood on the ground just beside her. It clapped its paws together happily and cheered out loud, sharing my friend's enthusiasm. I looked at Lynn as she giggled and let Buneary place its paws on her hands. "We'll win all of the contests and soar through the ranks!"

I held my hand over the black tribal tattoo on my arm as I watched the two happily bounce around. In the end, I found it impossible to be looking at them without cracking a smile. "I'm sure you'll do great at the contests, Lynn."

"I know I will!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"When are you planning to leave for your contests?"

"Probably in a month or so," she contemplated. "I want to be sure that I can win at my first contest, regardless of the competition that shows up!" Lynn suddenly widened her eyes and looked over at me. "Aeron! You need to come along with me! What if creepy guys try to hit on me again?"

"You need to learn how to defend yourself, Lynn," I said with a sigh. Despite that however, I smiled at her.

"I know, I know! But, still! You're so tall that they just run away from you even when you don't talk to them! Plus, they think that you're my cool, handsome boyfriend when they see me with you!"

A dry laugh managed to escape my mouth. "I don't know if that was supposed to be flattering or...something else," I muttered.

"Flattery on my part, Aeron!" Lynn protested adamantly. She seemed rather aggressive as she told me on how she envied how tall I was. "But...I don't know if the second part is considered a compliment," she shyly mumbled.

I shook my head and laughed, playing with a loose piece of string from my baggy black cargo pants. "It's fine. I don't mind it when you say that."

"It's not fine though!"

"I-It's not?" I asked her nervously. Truly, I felt as if my life was being threatened as I saw Lynn glaring at my with her piercing gaze.

"It's not! I think you should just show everyone who you really are!" Lynn strode up to me, much to my surprise, and took hold of the red string that held my small ponytail together. She aired out my neck length hair so that it spread evenly. I then promptly felt her drag me over to the small wall mirror I have hanging in my garage (for no apparent reason, although the female customers like to stare at themselves in the mirror as I finish up their repairs).

Once I saw my reflection, Lynn strongly stated, "you're a girl! Female! That's who you really are! You should show this side of you to everyone! Do you know how many boyfriends you'd be getting?"

Blinking, I did stare at myself in the mirror for quite a long time. After a few minutes had gone by, I exhaled sharply, prompting to Lynn that I was about to speak. She seemed rather anxious as to what I was about to say, however her facial expression changed very quickly after I finished my blunt statement to her.

"Lynn...your whole speech was great and everything...really it was. But no matter how you look at it, I still look like a dude."

* * *

><p>"First thing's first! We need to change your attire!"<p>

"My...attire?"

I watched as Lynn triumphantly nodded and pointed right at me. "You can't wear that sweat-ridden tank top everywhere you go! It's just not sanitary and it's just not lady-like!"

"It's not...that swea-"

"Second! You need to show off your legs more! Do you realize how much potential you're losing when you wear those baggy pants all the time?"

"What poten-?"

"Third! We need to get you out of those combat boots! Maybe some high heels! Or...wait! Stilettos! Red stilettos!"

"Lynn...can I at least finish my senten-?"

"Come on, let's go!"

Much to my great dismay, Lynn took hold of my wrist and dragged me into the nearest boutique. I wasn't even aware before then that Rustboro even had _boutiques._ Regardless, I found it to be bearable once I set foot inside of them. Granted, I stood out like a sore thumb in the whole "pink-ness" of the store, but I found myself gradually growing accustomed to the sweet floral scents that all the clothes seemed to have.

"Go try them on!" Lynn urged me, as she shoved me over to the array of curtains, which I assumed were the fitting rooms.

I looked down at my arms and saw that there were already many lacy tops, mini skirts, and shoes piled on top of each other. Frankly, I didn't know how my friend managed to throw all those items at me in such a short amount of time. Or perhaps I simply lost track of time. The floral scents were probably bewitching me after all.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Aeron! It's not <em>that<em> bad!"

"I refuse! I...I look so ridiculous! Besides, what if someone comes by to the garage to pick up their order today?"

I stood behind the thin door that blocked off the main garage to the rest of my small abode. From the other side, I could hear Lynn's voice. "You looked fine back at the boutique! I'm sure you look fine right now too! Do I really have to force this door open?"

"Alright! Fine! Just quit nagging me!" I figured I might as well get this over with. For some reason, Lynn was so adamant upon seeing me in this overly feminine outfit outside of the boutique. Letting out a tired sigh, I opened up the door and stepped into the garage. "Is that better?" I grumbled.

"Wow! You're so amazing, Aeron! You look like a supermodel!" Lynn squealed, hopping up and down in delight. "I knew that you would look good in skirts!"

I looked down at myself and grimaced when I saw the fluffy white skirt with a lace bow around the belt line and when I saw the loose, floral top upon my chest, making it seem as though I actually had _something_ underneath it. "Can I go change now?" I asked, grumbling in a grudging manner.

"No way! Not yet! You need to get your money's worth! You'll probably never wear those clothes again! I just know it!"

"My...money's worth...?" I asked hesitantly. "You're not going to take pictures are you?"

"No, no of course not! I'm just saying that we should go out and walk around town for a bit!"

"Walk around town? Didn't you say that you had a date today?" I asked her in an incredulous manner. I wanted nothing more than to return to my comfortable cargo pants and boots than to be in this skirt and high heels.

"Oh, it's fine," Lynn replied, carelessly waving her well manicured hand. "It's good of me to play 'hard to get' for a while."

I shook my head at what she just said, finding it cruel and rather nonsensical. "Ah...whatever. I'm going back to ch-"

"Aeron...? Is that you?"

I think my feet did freeze. In fact, I think my whole body froze to that exact spot where I was standing when I heard that all too familiar voice. Of course being in Rustboro and being in a close relationship with the president of Devon Co. because of the Verdanturf Tunnel project, I obviously had to have known that eventually I would run into the famed son of the president, Steven Stone. Don't get me wrong, he's not a bad person. Not at all. Yeah, he can be annoying some times and perhaps a bit irritating because he can't seem to stop breaking his PokeNav every damned week, but he is still what you would call "a close acquaintance" of mine. In fact, I kindly call him by a personal nickname I had come up with, PokeNav abuser. Plus, I really shouldn't be complaining when he's the one always coming in for repairs on his PokeNav (and he pays me).

"Aeron?" I heard Lynn ask me, a bit confused as to why I had suddenly gone cold.

Snapping back to reality, I tried to regain my composure. However, I lost it all in the next second as I loudly stuttered out, "wh-what do you-you w-w-want?"

Steven seemed to be in quite the same level of shock as I was because he said nothing except make a slight hand gesture you would make if you wanted to switch on your PokeNav.

Willing my feet to move, I managed to quickly stride over to his repaired PokeNav that was sitting on my work bench. I really tried to avoid eye contact with him, but I frankly didn't know where else to look. "Here you go!" I said, practically yelling it at him.

"R-Right...thanks," he said to me. He stood there for a while, staring at me. Mind you, it did make me very uncomfortable. "Aeron...?" he finally asked.

"Ye-Yeah?"

Steven cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. He looked away, his dark yellow eyes covered by his silver colored bangs for a while. "I don't know how to say this..."

From behind me, I heard Lynn let out a slight squeal. I think she was more excited of this situation more than anyone else could have been.

The PokeNav abuser finally spoke up. However, when he lifted his head, I was more than irritated when I saw that he was snickering. "Aeron, you really shouldn't crossdress anymore. People might get the wrong idea." Steven let out a stifled laugh (a rather loud one) and he seemed to be unaware that I was shooting him a deathly glare. "Anyways, thanks for the repair. I'll try not to break it this time."

I stood there for a while, watching him leave. I guess I really don't know how my next course of action had paved out to this, but the next thing I knew, I had a wrench in my hand and I threw it.

"Go die, PokeNav abuser!"

After wards, I could have sworn that Steven was walking funny for at least a full week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Before anyone asks, yes, Aeron is really a girl. She's just a very convincing boy, plus, she dresses like a dood so everyone thinks that she's a guy. Lul. Even if she tells them she's a girl, they just think she's joking. The only person that knows that she's a girl is her friend Lynn. And yes, Aeron is a unisex name. _

_Well...Aeron's the main character of this "series." I know there wasn't that much mention about any pokemon in this "pilot" chapter. Don't worry, there will be if people want me to write more chapters. _

_Aeron doesn't have any pokemon btw. -gasp- WHAT? Yeah, my main character doesn't have a pokemon of her own, yet. _

_Anyways, if anyone wants to read more, please leave a review!  
><em>


	2. Mudkips Have Feelings Too!

**Omelet Rice**

**Chapter 2: Mudkips Have Feelings Too!  
><strong>

I felt as if a lot of tension was in the air. Yes, I did try to ignore it by pretending to play around with an A/C unit someone brought in and paid me to fix.

"Aeron! It's obvious that you need a pokemon of your own if I want to take you along with me for my conquering of the contest halls!" Lynn said, crossing her arms over her chest and stubbornly sitting on the seat of my bike.

"It sounds like you're referring to me like I'm a pet or something," I muttered, hoping that she didn't hear it or else I would have received an earful from her.

"Aeron! Are you listening to me? You _need_ to get a pokemon soon!"

When I heard her stomping over to me, I cringed over the broken A/C unit and prepared for the worst. It really wasn't a pretty sight when Lynn was frustrated, angry, annoyed, or all of the above. I was pretty damn sure that for the current situation it was 'all of the above.'

"You should take your bike and go down towards Littleroot! I heard Professor Birch gives out a starter's pokemon to new trainers."

I toyed with a bolt by twisting it back and forth between my gloved fingers. "It'll be awkward, Lynn. Do you realize that when you say 'new trainers,' they're all like...10 years old?" I muttered again. Deep in my mind, I really hoped that Lynn was just joking about the trip down to Littleroot just to receive a starter's pokemon.

"I heard someone my age went down there to get a pokemon. He got a mudkip! Do you know how cute it is? Get that one, Aeron! It's blue skin will match your eyes!"

"Mudkips aren't items for you to accessorize with Lynn. Plus, what you just said sounded really creepy."

I heard my disgruntled brunette friend turn on her white heels. "Hmph! You're just in denial!"

"Over...what?" Subconsciously, I lowered myself so that I was kneeling in front of the beat-up air conditioner I was fiddling around with. I stared at my distorted reflection in the dingy metal and looked hard at my dark blue eyes. The image of a prancing mudkip suddenly popped into my mind. In disgust, I shook my head and attempted to rid myself of the ridiculous image. _'My eyes and a mudkip's skin aren't even the same color...what is Lynn talking about?' _

"Aeron!"

I felt Lynn hitting me hard on the back. Hard enough to send me face first right into the air conditioner. There was a loud bang (from my skull hitting the A/C unit, painfully, might I add), followed by the thud of my body hitting the floor. I really should have just stayed there on the floor, pretending to be unconscious or dead. Either one would have gotten me out of going to see Professor Birch.

"Get up!" Lynn took one of my arms and proceeded to drag me across the garage floor and towards my bike. "We need to get to Littleroot _now_! You _are_ getting that mudkip today and you _will_ be happy about it!"

Never mind. Forget everything I said. I'm pretty sure that even if I really was unconscious or dead, Lynn still would have taken my corpse to go see the professor one way or the other.

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you Lynn..."<p>

"What? I don't see anything wrong with this."

I stared at the two young, new pokemon trainers waiting patiently outside of the professor's lab. It was a modestly sized building, the lab I mean. I expected it to be somewhat bigger, but maybe that's because I've been surrounded by the huge city buildings in Rustboro all the time.

"No, no...there's definitely something wrong with this picture here," I said, holding onto the handles of my motorcycle.

"I don't see it," Lynn replied, releasing her hold on me as she moved to get off my bike. She combed her fingers through her hair, re-adjusting the white crystal pins she had in her hair. "You're being too negative, Aeron! Be positive! Maybe then the professor will give you a mudkip!"

"Why are you so hellbent on me getting a mudkip...?"

"Come on! Let's go stand by the door like those two trainers are!"

"Hey!" I called out after her. "Answer my question!" I think I felt the bottom of my eye twitch when I saw that she was completely ignoring me. Huffing loudly, I dropped down the kickstand on my bike and took off my helmet. How did I ever become best friends with such a psychotic girl? Which brings up the question...am I just as equally psychotic...?

Once I got off my bike, I already saw Lynn chatting up a conversation with the other two trainers.

"Are you guys here for your starter's pokemon too?"

One of the trainers, a short purple haired girl nodded her head so vigorously that I thought her neck was going to snap in two. "Yeah! It's so exciting isn't it? I can't wait until the professor gives me my first pokemon!"

"That's gre-!"

"I'm going to get mudkip!"

Oh no...I think the atmosphere of the whole surroundings changed faster than the blink of an eye. I wasn't exactly sure at the time if I should step forward and try to calm the situation down. I could definitely, _definitely_ feel the tension in the air and I think I saw some evil, dark aura around Lynn. Oh Arceus...this _definitely_ wasn't good.

With a dangerous little smile that just oozed of feigned innocence, Lynn giggled lightly and told the young female trainer, "I think Torchic would be a better choice for you."

"Torchic?"

"Hey wait!" the young boy that was standing beside the purple haired girl suddenly chirped up. "_I_ wanted Torchic!"

I shook my head vigorously, hoping that he would look over at me and get the silent message. _"Please don't say anything, little boy! Your sanity...no...you're LIFE depends on it! Run away while you can! Save yourselves!"_ Was what I would have told them, however, I didn't want to go up against Lynn at the moment.

"You can each divide up Torchic and Treeko amongst yourselves. However, I believe mudkip will be unavailable to you."

"I don't want Treeko! It's the only one that isn't a dual-type*!" the girl protested, lisping slightly because of the huge gap in between her two front teeth.

"You _will_ get Treeko," Lynn pressed on, still showing them that sweet as honey smile suitable for the Devil.

I think I wanted to save the young souls from my friend's wrath because I stepped up and took some action. "L-Lynn? Calm down." With great and gentle care, I placed my hands on her small shoulders. "It's fine if it's a Treeko, isn't it? Does it really have to be a mudkip?" In all honesty, I was just trying to do this for myself. I _really_ didn't want a mudkip. Especially if Lynn was going to compare it's slimy skin to my eyes.

"You're stupid, ugly hag!" the purple haired girl suddenly fired out, sticking her tongue out as well.

My mind went blank as soon as I heard that. Actually, the only thing that I could think of was of the horrors that awaited everyone in the immediate area. Maybe I was their only hope as Lynn seemed to only calm down when I talked to her. "Lynn, she didn't mean that!" I quickly exclaimed. "Please tell me you didn't mean that!" I said, directing my attention towards the young girl.

"I did mean it! Professor Birch only gives out starters to _young_ trainers. You're too old to get one!"

I could just feel Lynn's anger starting to ease its way out through her skin. Once again, I tried to calm her down. "L-Let's just go Lynn! There's plenty of wild mudkips around Rustboro! We could always catch one of those!"

Ignoring my pleas, Lynn grit her teeth and finally growled out, "what did you say, you brat?"

"Lynn...?" I tugged on her arm. "Let's go back home...?"

I think the devil took over my friend's entire being as she ripped herself away from my grasp and unleashed her full anger on the young trainers.

"You brats! _You're_ the ones that need to get the hell out of here! What are your parents thinking? Sending you out to travel the fucking world when you're only ten years old! And F-Y-I, I'm only 15!"

* * *

><p>"Kids these days! So rude!"<p>

I warily watched Lynn pace around my garage. We returned back to Rustboro just a few minutes ago. Because of the loud commotion Lynn managed to draw outside of the lab, a few assistants of Professor Birch tried to break up the growing tension. In her rage, Lynn of course threw some colorful vocabulary at them. I guess they felt as if they were in some sort of danger (I personally don't blame them for feeling that way) because they threatened to call the local authorities if she kept "disturbing the peace." Luckily, I managed to drag her away and apologize for her behavior before we sped away, back into Rustboro.

Running my hand once through my short silver hair, I sighed and told her, "they deserved the pokemon there more than I do. Lynn...I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I really don't need a pokemon. Especially a mudkip."

"But it'll look weird if you accompany me on my journey and all you do is stand there!"

"No...I don't think-"

"Let's up go towards the tunnel, I think someone said there were a lot of mudkips there."

_'Why mudkips...?' _I kept thinking to myself. Yes, my friend was probably crazy. Maybe mentally insane if you wanted to put it into different terms. "Lynn...I don't think we should. Mr. Stone said the pokemon in that area are still a bit hostile towards people because of the disturbance we created by the tunnel project." Deep in my mind, I prayed for her to get the clue that I _really, really_ did not need a mudkip.

"Oh..." she said sadly. "We'll just try somewhere else then!"

That was it. I knew it was completely, absolutely hopeless on trying to convince her.

"Lynn," I said rather sternly. I placed my hand just a little bit below my hip and fiddled with my brown leather belt that held an array of different sized wrenches at my waist. "I don't want a mudkip." It was blunt, I know, but I honestly don't know if there's another method to getting through to her.

For a moment, Lynn remained silent. I thought I had finally done it. I searched her face and stared into her hazel eyes for any clues on a breakthrough. Finally, when she began to speak, I held my breath in anxiety. "I think," Lynn started quietly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"...You're just in denial," she told me very flatly.

"Are you kidding me?" I suddenly blurted out, getting more and more irritated with how the situation was taking its course. "How many times do I have to say it? I. Don't. Need. A. Mudkip," I enunciated it carefully with so much precision that she can't possibly turn a deaf ear to me like she has been for this whole time. "If you want a mudkip, then go get one yourself! But I just have to tell you that there are very _little_ mudkips near Rustboro, so good luck finding one." Of course it was a hard time getting mad and blowing up on my best friend like that. I knew that eventually I would have to apologize to her and I told myself I would...later. At that moment however, I wanted nothing more than to be left alone with my damaged machines in the garage.

"Hmph! Fine then! I'll just go find one for myself!"

I heard Lynn storming off out of the garage, her lightweight heels clacking as she walked. Once I heard her retreating footsteps diminish, I rolled my head back and sighed. It was better if I dealt with the situation later anyways once both of us has cooled off. Right now...all I needed was peace and...-

"Mudkip!"

My eyes narrowed at the sound. Was I hearing things? No, no, no...impossible, _definitely_ impossible.

"Mud! Kip!"

I let out a surprised yelp at the sound, which was considerably louder now, and whipped around. My face turned into that of horror when I saw a small mudkip had situated itself in my garage. It's stubby legs carried it over to me and I took a step back in response. "Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked, raising my arms up in defense. It wasn't that I was _afraid_ of mudkips in particular. I think it was just because I was caught off-guard and the fact that I thought I was going crazy.

"Y-You're an illusion right? Or...am I dreaming...?"

"Kip!" it cried out happily again, running around in circles.

"No, no, no. This can't be. It's too much of a coincidence. Mudkips don't just walk into people's houses," I rambled on frantically, holding my head.

"Aeron? Are you in there?"

Immediately, I was brought back to my senses when I heard the all too familiar voice belonging to Steven. Before I could answer him, the mudkip suddenly hopped out of the garage happily.

"Oh so you ran in here," Steven said as he walked into the garage. He had the mudkip in his arms and he chuckled when it cuddled up against his chest. He turned to me and frankly, all I could focus on was how he could hold a slimy (as I'm assuming) pokemon such as mudkip against his neatly pressed suit. "What's with that look Aeron?"

I flinched when he spoke up. "I-It's nothing," I stuttered out, leaning over the broken A/C unit that I was trying to fix earlier in the day. Frantically, I shook my head and muttered to myself again and again, "it's only a coincidence. Only a coincidence that we were just talking about mudkips and one just happened to show up here. Only a coincidence."

"Is the heat getting to you, Aeron?"

"Wha-?"

"Summer's almost here. It'll probably get really hot soon," Steven said to me with a smile. "But it's not that hot yet, so try to keep your head on straight, okay? You can't be fixing other people's broken machines while you're delusional."

I glared at him and hated that he said that all with a sweet, innocent smile. "Can you go die? Can I kill you right now? Can I?" I said quickly, fingering a wrench that was on my belt. My annoyance escalated when he just laughed it off, thinking that my death threat was a joke. I had to will myself to not chuck a hammer at him when I saw that the mudkip was also, happily chirping along with him. "Why are you even here with..._that_?" I asked, warily watching the mudkip cuddle up against Steven once more.

"Hm? Oh!" He smiled down at the small mudkip and pet its head lightly. "I give out starter pokemon to new trainers that can't make it down to Littleroot. This little guy still needs a trainer, so I'm taking care of him until someone comes by to pick him up. He gets hungry a lot though. I was giving him some lunch and he just suddenly ran away. Good thing he came here," Steven laughed as the mudkip climbed up to his shoulder.

"How is that a _good _thing?" I said darkly. "But anyways, tell your pokemon to quit coming into my garage!"

"Are you still mad over what Aron did?" he asked.

My upper lip twitched at the memory of how the small steel pokemon had snuck into my garage while I was welding one day and ate up half of my motorcycle's engine. "How would you like it if your hard work just disappeared into the stomach of an aron?"

Steven laughed and the mudkip hopped out of his arms. "I wouldn't know that. The only thing Aron ate that was valuable to me were my rings." He lifted his hand a little to show me the silver bands that were on his index and ring fingers. "But, they're easily replaceable so it's fine."

"Then they're not valuable!"

"Ah...really?"

"Don't 'ah, really?' me!" I shouted, mimicking him over what he said.

He briefly stared at him before asking, "are you interested in taking mudkip in as your pokemon?"

"What? What was with that random question? And I don't want a mudkip! Damn it! When will you people realize-!" I stopped talking when I saw the mudkip hobble over to a small cog that was lying on ground. It sniffled the metal part curiously and stuck its stubby tongue out to taste it. "Ah..." I started to say, walking towards it slowly as if I were in a trance.

"Aeron? What's wrong?" Steven asked me, sounding concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't..." I saw the mudkip edge the cog into its mouth. "Ea-" The small blue pokemon chomped down on it and swallowed the cog part in one action. I was quite shocked. I honestly didn't know how to react to what I had just seen. Yes, that mudkip ate the cog part. Yes, that cog part was a very important part to the A/C unit I had to fix. No, I didn't know why it was on the ground in the first place.

"Aeron...?" the steel champion asked me, trying to get a look at my face.

My mind went completely blank. I couldn't process anything that happened around me as I continued to stare at the mudkip, which turned and happily chirped at me. It was taunting me. It was, wasn't it? There's no doubt about it. It was taunting me that it was out to ruin my job by eating a precious component of that damned A/C unit. I don't know what happened next. I guess a nerve snapped within me as I rushed towards the mudkip and grabbed it.

"Give me back that cog!" I shouted, shaking the poor thing.

"A-Aeron! Calm down!" Steven attempted to separate my hand away from the mudkip's small body. "You'll hurt him if you keep shaking him like that!"

"That's fine! I'm just training it for battle! It needs to get used to being in trauma anyways!"

"That's too cruel, Aeron!"

Eventually, Steven managed to free the mudkip from my clutches. The small water pokemon landed on the ground, but as it tried to get back up, it's stubby legs wobbled slightly.

"Oh no." Steven scooped it up into his arms again. "It's probably dizzy from motion sickness." The mudkip whimpered and leaned its head against his chest again. "Are you insane, Aeron?"

"It ate an important cog of mine!" I retorted strongly.

"Shaking it to death won't do anything!"

"It can throw up right? Mudkips can throw up right? So then it may throw up right now!"

"You can't force it to throw up like that! It'll obviously feel awful afterwards!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, don't you feel awful when you throw up?"

"So, you don't really know for sure if it'll feel awful afterwards!"

"You still shouldn't do it!" Steven held the mudkip in a protective manner away from me. He acted if I would kill it upon the moment that he let his guard down. Whatever gave him that idea, I will never know.

I let out a heavy sigh and scratched my head. "How are you going to repay me for this?"

"Ah?"

"It's not 'ah?' How are you going to repay me? Have you noticed that pokemon under _your_ care tend to come into my garage and eat up things that shouldn't be eaten?"

The mudkip in his arms let out a soft belch and sighed contently as it's motion sickness went away. I felt a vein pop in my head when I stared at it. "Give it to me," I told him, promptly holding out my arms. When I saw him looking very hesitant, I tried to hold down my anger as I told him, "I won't hurt it. I'll only take it to the pokemon center."

"For what?"

"For surgery."

"What?" Steven asked incredulously.

"I need that cog back!" I aggressively stepped towards him. "Nurse Joy can perform surgeries, can't she? Of course she can! So give the mudkip to me!"

"Don't go off making up ridiculous facts by yourself! The nurse at Rustboro's pokemon center can hardly do surgery!" Obviously riled up over what I had proposed, Steven let out a sharp sigh and cleared his throat. "Listen, I'll give mudkip to you only if you promise not to hurt it."

I opened my mouth to talk, but he interrupted again.

"Or take it in for surgery or for Arceus' sake, attempting to do the surgery yourself."

"Then why are you giving it to me anyways?" I grumbled, finding myself continuously staring at the small mudkip that had now fallen asleep in Steven's arms.

"Because...I think mudkip is getting too attached to me and it needs some time to be with other people. Plus...I believe you'll need to play the waiting game in order to get your cog back." He stepped towards me and carefully handed me mudkip.

I flinched when I felt it's cold skin against my bare arms. And here I assumed that it would be warmer since Steven had been holding it this whole time. "What are you talking about? Waiting game...?" I hesitantly found myself asking. Was I going to like the answer he was going to provide? Probably not.

"Well naturally, what you eat has to come out sooner or later," Steven said with a slight cough at the end.

My eyebrow twitched when I realized what he was talking about. "So then...I have to wait..."

"Mhm."

"...For it to take a shit."

"Pretty much."

"...Please go die Steven..."

* * *

><p><strong>Endnotes: <strong>_* - Treeko is the only Hoenn starter that does not become a dual-type pokemon by the final evolution_

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_So i herd you leik mudkips_

_...  
><em>

_Wow! Thanks for the positive responses! I was so surprised to see that at least 4 people were interested in this story! You guys made this little writer very happy. Mhmm -nods head- _

_I would have updated this story last night, but my friend asked me to read this sad ass manga and I literally cried six times while reading it. I absolutely could not "channel" the humorous side of me after I read it so, I just went to bed. QQ_

_Anyways, I'm also very happy that you guys like Aeron. That surprised me as well since she's my first Pokemon OC. (Her and Lynn of course.) :O_

_And to answer your question GAMF, Steven and Volkner are listed because (*cough* there will be hot yaoi smex between them). I'm kidding. But in all seriousness, they're listed because while I'm going to have many, many canon characters appear in this fic, they will be the main canon characters that will appear quite frequently. I'm not sure what you meant by "competition." I'm going to assume you meant something like a love triangle with Aeron. In that case, no. I haven't listed this story as romance so there will be very minimal romance in this. Aeron will experience some romance though. However, for both cases, I have created my own OCs for that occasion. :] _

_Sorry that was more drawn out than intended, but hope that answered your question!_

_As always, read & review! I like reading reviews, yo_

_Oh and the endnote sections are when I define certain things in each chapter that might not be common knowledge to the readers! So if you see an asterisk anywhere in the story while reading, just scroll down at the end and you'll see the endnotes and the asterisks will show what I was talking about in that scene. Bleh.  
><em>


	3. Ice Cream Can Give You Stomachaches

**Omelet Rice**

**Chapter 3: Ice Cream Can Give You Stomachaches  
><strong>

"Kip! Mud! Kip! Mud! Kip!"

I'm not really sure how long I had been staring up blankly at the ceiling. Has it already been a day? When has the sun gone down? Did hours upon hours just fly by without my knowledge?

Shifting my head, the mudkip that Steven had _oh so generously_ "given" to me, continued to hop on the pillow that was on my stomach. I think I got used to its weight because my whole abdomen felt numb. I'll be fine I suppose. My blue eyes flickered over to the small wall clock that was hung above my main work area. With my listless eyes, I read that it was only three in the afternoon. Are you kidding me?

Stiffly, I turned my head back to its original position to stare up at the ceiling again. From what I know, only an hour passed since Steven told me to watch this mudkip and already I was bored out of my mind.

"Hey...you know this is all your fault...?" I mumbled, lying there on the small beat up couch in my garage. The mudkip stopped bouncing on the pillow and spread its legs, lying flat on its belly. It stared back at me curiously with its charcoal black eyes. Normally, its stare would have been unsettling, but this time I simply stared back at it with my own cold, dead, fish-like stare. "If you hadn't swallowed the cog, I would have probably finished fixing the air conditioner."

"Kip!" it exclaimed. It slid off the pillow, down towards me, and sat on my chest.

I sighed and turned away as it proceed to nibble on my thin, silver ponytail that rested on my shoulder. "Ah, whatever..." I muttered, letting my arm hang down from the couch. As my fingertips touched the floor, I tried to close my eyes. Perhaps I could sleep during the whole time. Maybe then the mudkip will do its business and I can get my cog back.

My eyes closed, but I reopened them a few seconds later. No; it was of no use. I wasn't even tired.

"You'd better not digest the cog completely. I don't know how _toxic_ your stomach acid is," I warned it, narrowing my eyes.

"Kip!" it said happily, as if providing a reassuring answer to my question. It began singing in it's off-key voice as it climbed back onto the pillow. I thought it looked rather absent-minded by the way that it proceeded to jump up and down while singing.

"Can't you sing a little bit better? Maybe then I'll get tired and fall asleep."

"Mudkip!" it snapped at me, sounding insulted.

"Sorry, sorry," I muttered. A little sigh pass my lips and I flipped myself over so that I was lying on my stomach. The mudkip seemed to adapt to the sudden change quite well, for it simply hopped a few times while I turned and ended up jumping up and down on my back instead of my stomach. I buried my face in my arms and tried to sleep again. Unfortunately, I was unaware of the coming distraction.

"Aeron! I can't believe you already found a mudkip!"

Oh Arceus...

I pretended to be asleep when I heard Lynn's voice. She'll never know.

"It's so cute!" Lynn exclaimed as she hurried over to my side. I heard the mudkip letting out mewls of joy at the new encounter. It had apparently hopped into my friend's arms as I no longer felt its weight upon my back. "I knew mudkips are so adorable!" she giggled. "Aeron! Stop pretending to sleep! You need to tell me how you got this!"

Damn it.

I slowly sat up on the couch, trying my best to look the groggiest as I can. "Well...it just walked in here..."

"That doesn't just happen, silly!" Lynn exclaimed, obviously overjoyed by the fact that this mudkip had quickly grown affectionate towards her.

"But that's what really happened," I stated in a matter-of-fact way. "It just waltzed in here while I was fixing the air conditioner. Then I found out that it belongs to Steven."

"Doesn't he only train steel-types?"

I watched as the mudkip cuddled up to Lynn and made cute little mewling sounds as it did so. This made me wonder why it was so affectionate to both Steven and Lynn, but all it would do with me was chew on my hair, jump on me, and more importantly, eat up my things that were not supposed to be consumed in the first place. Good thing I gave up being a pokemon trainer a long time ago.

"Did you feed it yet?" Lynn asked me.

In an involuntary response, I found myself glaring at the mudkip with much distaste. Why yes Lynn, I did feed it. It ate a wholesome cog that was just lying around on the dirty garage floor. I heard cogs are quite nutritious, in fact.

"Poor thing looks so starved. Let's give it something to eat!" Lynn set the mudkip down on the floor and reached into the small white purse that she was carrying with her. From it, she took out her Pokeblock dispenser.

"Lynn...I don't think that's supposed to be a substitute for actual food," I warned her.

"It's fine! You don't have any Pokemon food on you anyways! This is just so that mudkip doesn't starve to death!"

I watched her as she knelt down and shook out three pink Pokeblocks from it. "Trust me...I don't think it'll starve to death if that metal cog is still inside of it," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Lynn asked. She seemed to have her full attention on the mudkip, which was curiously sniffing the little bite-sized candies that Lynn held out. I think I was quite shocked to see the mudkip let out a disgruntled cry as it rejected the Pokeblocks. "What's wrong? You don't like sweet things?"

"I just don't think it wants to eat...because it's full," I mumbled the last part under my breath again.

"Mudkip!" It arrogantly turned away from Lynn, showing its distaste for the Pokeblocks.

"Hey! I spent a lot of time making these! Be more grateful that I'm giving these to you!" Lynn shouted. I could just hear her irritation climbing from the sound of her voice. "Sweet things are delicious and they'll make you cute! Eat them!"

"Kip!" The mudkip turned away again.

"Lynn...not everyone likes sweets..."

"Who said? I thought everyone liked sweets except you, Aeron."

Did I feel like repeatedly hitting my head against the wall at that moment? Hell yeah. "No, no. I'm sure that there are other people in this world that hate sweets as much as I do."

Lynn sharply exhaled and put the pink Pokeblocks back into the long, slender Pokeblock case. She scooped the stubborn mudkip up into her arms and almost instantly I saw her mood change to that of a happy one. "Let's just go and get you something else to eat then?"

"Wait! Lynn!" I called out to my brunette friend, who started to walk out of the garage.

"What's wrong?"she asked curiously.

What should I have told her at that point? That I was waiting for the mudkip to defecate and give me back the cog that it swallowed? The different possible reactions Lynn could provide me, ran through my head. All of which seemed potentially life threatening to me or the mudkip, mainly me of course.

"You're just happy because you finally got a mudkip, aren't you Aeron?"

"...Huh...?"

"That's why you're acting so strangely, isn't it?" Lynn sighed, ignoring the cold, dead stare I was giving her. "I guess it can't be helped. You're cooped up in this dirty little garage all day...I'm not surprised you haven't gone crazy yet." She smiled and came over to me to grab my hand. "Let's go out into the city! I'm sure you need some fresh air yourself!"

* * *

><p>"Isn't this nice?" Lynn exclaimed, stretching as we sat on the park bench. "The warm sun, the nice breeze! Nothing can beat this day!"<p>

I didn't really listen to her since my attention was on the mudkip. How many hours has passed since it swallowed the cog? It has to be enough, right? I've waited for this long afterall.

"Maybe the mudkip will eat some ice cream!"

I stopped glaring at the mudkip, which was contently sleeping in my arms, and focused my attention to Lynn. "Shouldn't pokemon only eat pokemon food?"

"Hmm...should it?" She seemed genuinely confused with what I had asked her. Her dainty index finger upon her lips was a dead giveaway.

"You're the one with the pokemon! You tell me!" I found myself narrowing my eyes at Lynn when she suddenly got surrounded with an air of confidence and perhaps a bit of arrogance.

She did a slight twirl, which made her light pink skirt fly up a little. She faced me again and let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. "My dear little Buneary _has never_ eaten regular pokemon food since I've caught it. It's bad for its diet you know. If my dear Bunbuns wants to make it to the top, then appearance is absolutely necessary!"

"...Please don't tell me that you nicknamed your Buneary, _Bunbuns_."

Lynn ignored me and continued to laugh loudly. "We'll dominate the contest scene and topple every single one of the competition out there!"

"Do you know how awkward it'll be if you say that nickname in public?"

Lynn's buneary popped out of the pokeball that was my friend's belt and it cheered my friend on, clapping its paws together happily.

"Hey you. Do you know that she's calling you Bunbuns now?" I directed my blunt question towards the buneary, which also proceeded to not take notice of me.

"Bunbuns!"

"Ah there it is."

Lynn took hold of Buneary's paws and spun it around gracefully as if it were a ballerina. "We'll do fantastic for our first contest debut in Slateport, right?"

"Buneary!" it cheered, hopping up and down. It didn't seem to mind the exceptionally embarrassing nickname.

I sighed tiredly at my friend's antics. "Let's just get this mudkip something to eat. Steven said it gets hungry a lot."

Lynn stopped dancing with her buneary. "Hm? Steven?"

Oh right, she didn't know that I had "acquired" the water pokemon from him. "Y-Yeah," I stammered out. Oh god, I was becoming nervous. What if I accidentally told her that this little guy swallowed a cog? "He told me to watch it for a while. You know how busy he is!...Digging for rocks in his dad's company and dealing with the businessmen in those caves!"

When Lynn shot me an odd look, I froze and caught the mistake in my last statement. Before I could say anything however, Lynn shook her head, letting her bouncy brown pigtails slide around on her shoulders. "I think it's a good thing that you got out of that garage, Aeron. You _are_ going crazy. Well...whatever, at least you're out now. Maybe some of this sunshine and fresh air will bring you back to your senses."

"But I-!"

"I don't want to hear anymore from you!" She pointed at me with her slender hand. "You just stay there with mudkip! Buneary and I will bring you some ice cream!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as she walked away. She would only ignore me if I yelled out after her that I wasn't critically insane. Plus, the yelling might only prove her point even more. So, for my own sanity's good, I sat there in silent annoyance.

"Having fun?"

My annoyance spiked when I heard the all too familiar voice belonging to Steven. I didn't even turn my head when he sat down next to me on the small park bench. "Define 'fun'," I grumbled.

He laughed at me. "You're such a good boyfriend to Lynn. She tells you to stay here and you don't even complain when she calls you crazy."

"We don't even act like a lovey-dovey couple, you Pokenavi abuser," I muttered in a slight monotone. "Lynn's not even my girlfriend. She's just a girl friend. I'm a girl, don't you get it?"I rattled these off rather quickly since I felt like I've reiterated these facts to him many, many times in the past.

"Of course, of course," Steven laughed again, much to my annoyance. He reached out to pet the sleeping mudkip in my arms. It stirred a little when he touched it, but it continued to sleep. "I think it likes you."

"It jumps on me and it eats my hair, I'm not sure if that's "liking" me."

"Each pokemon has a different way of expressing their affection to its trainer. Maybe when you get a pokemon of your own, you'll understand that."

I sighed and set the mudkip down on my lap. It cuddled up against the rough fabric of my baggy black pants and rolled onto its back, continuing to sleep soundly. "Taking care of this guy is only making me not want a pokemon even more."

Steven chuckled softly. "He's only high maintenance right now because you need to get the cog back from him. I'm sure if it wasn't for that, you wouldn't mind taking care of him."

"What cog?"

My whole body went into a deep freeze at the sound of Lynn's voice. I raised my head and saw her. She looked slightly confused with two ice cream cones in her hands Please don't tell me she heard that...

"Hm? Didn't Aeron tell you?" Steven asked her. "The mudkip accidentally ate a co-"

I quickly clapped my hand over his mouth, silencing him before he could say any more. "Mudkip didn't eat anything! Especially not random machine parts!" I laughed awkwardly due to my nervousness. Only Arceus knew what Lynn would think of me if she found out this cute little mudkip ate something dirty such as a cog. She would think I purposely abuse pokemon or something.

"I could have sworn I heard cog though."

"You heard wrong!" I kept my hand over Steven's mouth as he let out muffled protests. When he tried to physically pull away my hand, I forcibly pushed him against the bench. "The pollen! The pollen's making him allergic! For Arceus' sake, Steven, I told you to stay indoors! I heard the pollen count was really high today!"

He tried continuously to pull my hand away as he was pinned against the bench by me.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Of course it does! He sneezed! Can _you_ say things properly when you're sneezing?"

"Well no...but-"

"So that's how it is!"

"But, how can you sneeze and still say "cog" perfectly?"

Seeing as how Steven was struggling more, I elbowed him in the ribs. He stopped struggling momentarily. "He didn't say 'cog' at all."

"Then what did he say?" Lynn sounded as if she was getting more and more suspicious. "Aeron, if you fed something terrible to Mudkip..."

I stuttered rather unintelligently for a while before telling Lynn, "Steven said...he said..." I had to think of a word fast. What sounds similar to cog? What? Just what...

"He said c*ck!"

Steven coughed and spluttered at what I had said. I ignored the fact that he did so over my hand, which was still covering his mouth. Lynn turned slightly red at the word and she didn't seem to pay attention to the fact that the ice cream which she held was now steadily melting. The same went for Buneary, although I'm not sure if it really knew what that word meant.

After a long silence, Lynn managed to stutter out, "M-Mudkip...ate...a c-c-c..."

"That's right!" I said loudly, finally taking my hand away from Steven. I had to play this lie out until the end. "Mudkip ate a c*ck!"

"Aeron!" Lynn was obviously embarrassed that I was spouting off a word like that.

I wiped my hand off on Steven's hair, who didn't seem to notice as he sat there completely shocked by what he had heard.

Seeing as how the conversation was going in this direction, I decided to play up the dramatics. "It's the truth! I couldn't stop it! Mudkip just brutally ate the c*ck and now...the only reason why I'm babysitting it for Steven is because...it was his!"

"What?" he exclaimed incredulously. "I didn't do anything! You're the one that fed it to him! It wasn't even mine!"

"How couldn't it have been your c*ck?"

"Quit saying c*ck! It wasn't a c*ck! It wasn't even _my_ c*ck! It was yours!"

As a continued my verbal tirade with Steven, I didn't really take notice on how Lynn was staring at the two of us, flush red in the face. I didn't really know why to be honest. All I was talking about were c*cks.

Before Lynn could say anything to either of us, the mudkip in my lap stirred and finally woke up. Our argument ceased as the mudkip stood up and hopped off my lap. It landed on the ground and promptly upon doing so, it started to tremble. I stared at it with a heated stare. What the hell was it doing?

Finally, it hit me.

Lynn let out a squeal when the mudkip finally...did its "business." She stepped back from the small water pokemon as it let out out a relieved sigh. "That's...that's..." Her hazel eyes widened and then finally narrowed as she stared at the present that mudkip left on the ground. "Wait...is that...a cog?" Immediately, saw Lynn shoot me an intense glare. "Aeron..." Her voice rose in a threatening manner.

"I...I think my dad wants me back in the office. Erm, see you," Steven said quickly, keeping his eyes on Lynn the whole time until he fled the scene. He definitely feared Lynn.

I was left alone, on the bench, by myself. Oh Arceus...

"Wh-What did I tell you, Lynn?"

"Aeron..." my brunette friend growled out, enraged.

"I told you...it ate a c*ck." I laughed nervously as she began to slowly walk over to me. Yes, I cowered in my seat purely out of fear. Was I going to face Lynn's wrath? Yeah, definitely.

"Don't give me that crap! You abused this poor little mudkip! How would _you_ like it if I shoved a cog right down your throat!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_I have nothing to say about this chapter. I hope the whole end part didn't disturb any of you. The censor was purposely put there for comedic purposes, not for actually censoring the word. (Because honestly...if you don't know what word Aeron was talking about...PFFT )_

_Yes, Lynn is very temperamental. C:_

_And no, mudkip is not Aeron's first pokemon. She'll get her first pokemon in the next "arc." Don't you worry. _


	4. Angels Are Usually Female

**Omelet Rice**

**Chapter 4: Angels Are Usually Female  
><strong>

"Now let's twirl and finish up with a-!"

_VROOM!_

"Aeron!"

I removed my goggles and shot Lynn a confused look. "What?"

Lynn crossed her thin arms over her chest and stomped her foot down. Her white heels made a sharp clicking noise when it made contact with the floor of my garage. "Can't you work on that later? I'm practicing for my first contest debut!"

"I can't. The customer said that he was going to pick up this boat motor tomorrow." I turned away from her and brought the goggles back over my eyes. "Besides, this is _my_ garage. Why in the world are you even practicing for your contest here?"

"You know I have to!"

"Buneary!" The little rabbit-like pokemon sounded angry as well.

I frowned at it and in return, it stuck its tongue out at me. Ignoring the spunky buneary, I faced my friend and grumbled, "you know, won't it be easier if you practice at the small beach at the northern part of this city? It's a lot more open there and-"

"No way!" Lynn protested loudly. I was a bit surprised when I saw that her big, round hazel eyes were close to tears. "I refuse to go there!"

Something obviously upset my friend so badly the last time she was there. Although I was curious, I tried not to fall for her charm. This was only a clever ploy to try and convince me to let her stay here. "Lynn," I grabbed a hand drill that was lying beside me, "you know for fact that you would have a better time practicing there than in here."

"I don't want to go there!" Lynn said in a slight tantrum. She ran over to me and clung onto my arm, which made me promptly drop the small hand drill. "I'll only go if you come with me!"

* * *

><p>I guess I really was weak to my friend's charms.<p>

In a rather disgruntled manner, I sat there on the hot sand while eating away at a small sandwich that Lynn made me in repayment for "escorting" her to the beach. I watched her and Buneary dance away while twirling their white, showy ribbons around them. A slight wind blew and I found myself silently wishing that the wind would just blow away the ribbons so that Lynn would have no choice, but to go home.

"Let's do it once more, BunBuns!"

"Buneary!"

I groaned and shoved the rest of the sandwich into my mouth. With my cheeks full, I fell back onto the sand and just laid there. It wasn't that hot outside since it was still considered Spring, but I soon found myself quickly regretting the fact that I was still wearing my black clothes that I wore regularly inside the garage.

"Lynn!" I called out to my friend once I had finished eating. "Let's go back! It's too hot!" I tried to sound whiny, hoping my friend would just get annoyed and tell me to leave by myself.

"You can't leave, Aeron! We're still practicing our routines!"

"Bunea-!"

"Shut up," I snapped out at the small pokemon as I sat up again. I ignored it when it stuck its tongue out at me.

"I'm going to blame you if I end up losing my first contest!" Lynn shouted. Yes, of course she was, for lack of a better word, _pissed_ that I even suggested the idea of leaving.

"Why can't you just stay here by yourself?" I tried to use my best whiny voice, hoping that it would help my friend understand how much I didn't want to be there.

"Because-!" Lynn was cut short as a group of boys walked up to her. Each of them looked as though they were dressed more for winter rather than early summer. I guess me and Lynn weren't the only ones stupid enough to come to a beach without the intention of swimming.

My friend seemed to be rejecting whatever they were asking of her. She looked absolutely stubborn as each of them tried to ask her out. Finally, I heard her voice, loud and clear.

"I'm with my boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

Well this certainly was a surprise. I was only introduced to a few of Lynn's "exs" in the past and quite frankly, I wish that she had better taste in men. Anyways, I was curious as to who this mysterious boyfriend was. So, I found myself looking around for him.

When Lynn came striding out from the crowd of boys, I saw her making her way towards me. What? Was her boyfriend behind me?

"He's my boyfriend!" Lynn declared as she knelt down beside me. She possessively took hold of my arm and I found myself staring blankly at her over what she said.

"L-Lynn...?" I asked, feeling my upper lip twitch. "What exactly...?"

"_He's_ your boyfriend?" the guy, that I assumed to be the "leader" of this "pack," asked. I could feel him glaring at me in some sort of twisted, hateful way.

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, he is!" Lynn snapped out. I shot her a look. Lynn, shut up please.

"He doesn't look like much," the boy scoffed out. That cocky little bastard.

"He's much stronger than he looks! He can take all of you guys on, no problem!"

"Huh? What?" I looked up at my friend, who had now stood up on her feet. Was she being serious? Please tell me she wasn't being serious.

The group of five or six boys (I wasn't interested in how many there were. I was more concerned about my well-being at the moment.) all laughed. The one guy that I tagged as the leader stepped forward and declared, "fine, then it's a challenge."

Excuse me?

"It's a challenge!" Lynn repeated, showing her ferocity by clenching her fists and stepping forward in a threatening manner.

What exactly is happening here? What challenge?

The leader of the group chortled, which I found to be creepy. "Meet back here at 7 o' clock. Don't be late."

What is this? Is this some old-fashioned, after school fight that we're instigating here? I thought those days were over.

I really didn't understand how any of that just happened. Here I was, just innocently finishing up my sandwich while sitting innocently on the beach, when suddenly I get declared my best friend's boyfriend and dragged into some brawl that's supposed to take place at 7 tonight. What the fu-

* * *

><p>"Aeron...!"<p>

Am I dead yet?

"Aeron!"

Is that the voice of an angel?

"Aeron! Wake up."

I cracked my eyes open and I had to wait until my vision cleared up. Have I passed on? Am I free of that ridiculous fight and of being Lynn's boyfriend?

My whole mind shattered and broke into a million pieces from the sheer disappointment of seeing Steven with his defective PokeNav in my face once my vision cleared up.

Damn it all...

Right when I saw his face brighten up at seeing me awake, I turned away and tried to sleep again. Maybe if I try again...

"Aeron!" Steven tried to wake me up again by shaking my shoulder.

"Go away, you fraudulent angel."

"What?"

"I'm trying to kill myself."

"By sleeping?" Steven sounded utterly confused.

I lifted my head from the hard surface of my work desk. One of my cheeks was a bright red because I had been sleeping on it for so long. "Fine then." I freed one of the wrenches that was hooked on my belt. Once I handed a wrench to Steven, I placed my head down on the table. "Just hit me right here," I told him, pointing to the side of my head. "Or here." I pointed to the base of my neck. "It'll kill me or knock me out long enough at least."

A long sigh escaped me as I waited for Steven to do it. It really didn't surprise me when all he did was set the wrench down and ask," so...you're not going to fix my PokeNav today?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I sat up to face him. "You cruel bastard. At least kill someone when they're asking you to."

There was a long period of silence of us staring at each other. Mine was more of a glare however. I felt like whacking him with the wrench for not saying anything. Finally, when he really did speak, I still felt the need to whack him with the wrench. "...Is that a yes?" Perhaps a bigger, heavier wrench.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** _I'm sorry that it's ridiculously short. Aside from prologue chapters, I think this is the shortest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories. (I know now that someone's going to go through my stories and try to prove me wrong on this point.) _

_Anyways, there will be a continuation of this chapter's topic. _

_Before anyone asks, yes, there IS a plot to this story and it will have a proper ending one day. _

_There might be other future chapters in this story that might be as short as this one. Just saying.  
><em>


	5. Wild Pokemon Will Never Listen To You

**Omelet Rice**

**Chapter 5: Wild Pokemon Will Never Listen To You  
><strong>

"You know how to fight Aeron! Don't lie! I've seen you punching a guy before!"

I felt a vein pop in my head.

Lynn walked around my garage and continued to rattle off nonsense facts about me. "You lift weights too, right? Then you could knock him out in one blow!"

My hand shook as it held the tiny screwdriver.

"This is why I didn't want to go to the beach in the first place! There's creeps like that out there!"

I slammed the screwdriver down hard on top of my work table. Lynn jumped, startled by the loud noise. That was the last straw...

"You! Don't you have anything to do?" I yelled as I turned around to face Steven. He looked very shocked as he took a step back away from me.

"But I-!"

"Doesn't your dad keep you busy at the corporation?"

"Sometimes...-"

"Then go back and let me repair your PokeNav in peace! Do you realize how creepy it is when you're looking over my shoulder?"

"I just wanted to see how you repair it all the time. It breaks so often, so I was curious."

Yes, I was very annoyed with him at that moment. I could just _feel_ my blood pressure rising. Steven seemed oblivious to it, as usual. He had just bluntly doubted my skills as a mechanic and I couldn't just let him off the hook for that. Oh no...

Roughly, I grabbed him by the collar of his nearly pressed suit and dragged him outside.

"Wait! Aeron! My PokeNav-"

"Get a new one! Your dad is the owner of the corporation that manufactures them! It shouldn't be that hard!"

"Can't you just repair it better?"

I clenched my fists tightly and felt the last vein in my head pop. "No matter how many times you repair a defective PokeNav, it'll stay defective, you PokeNav abuser!" With all my might, I managed to _"toss_" him outside. Unfortunately, all he did was stumble on his feet. He didn't really fall flat on his face like I would have liked for him to.

When I stormed back into the garage, I could hear him walking back into the garage again. That idiot...

"So...you aren't going to repair it this time?"

I shot him a glare. "Get. A. New. One." Hopefully he would better understand me if I threw something at him.

"I can't!" he protested rather strongly.

"And why not?" I grumbled as I plopped down in my chair. When I didn't hear anything from him, I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. He seemed to be flustered and rather...fidgety. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "what the hell are you doing?"

Steven finally raised his head and I was quite surprised to see his cheeks flushed with a light pink color. "That PokeNav...is very special to me."

"Eh? How?" Lynn asked, obviously interested in what he had to say.

Oh Arceus...why did you have to do that Steven? Now that Lynn was interested, there was no hope in stopping what was about to happen.

"I met this girl..."

I let my head fall down to my work desk with a loud thump. Oh no...

Steven ignored it and continued with what he was about to say. "I've only met her once, but...I can't stop thinking about her. She was kind...pretty...smart...and I loved the way she smiled. She told me that she was a Pokemon breeder and I thought that was the cutest thing ever. When I told her that I couldn't stay with her, she was so sad. But, in the end, she told me that she'll be waiting for me to fulfill her new dream."

Lynn widened her teary hazel eyes in anticipation and asked, "did she tell you what her new dream was?" I didn't understand how she could even cry over something like that.

Steven smiled half-halfheartedly and nodded. "She told me that her new dream was to breed with me."

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, slamming my hand down on the work desk. "That wasn't a heartwarming story at all! That was just plain disgusting and creepy! And what in the world does that story have to do with your PokeNav? You didn't even mention it once!"

"Oh Steven! That's so sad!" Lynn cried, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She rushed over to him and clenched her fists. "I wish you a bright future with that girl! Fulfill her dreams, okay?"

My chair squeaked as I shot up from it. "Who would want to fulfill a crazy dream like that?" I shouted. Once again, they ignored me.

"I want to see her again," Steven muttered, sounding devastatingly heartbroken.

"You will! It's totally possible!" my brown haired friend exclaimed. Lynn...quit encouraging him to meet some girl that's only interested in _breeding _with him.

"You think so?"

I felt like wringing both of their necks: Lynn for encouraging Steven to _breed_ non-stop and Steven for even thinking about fulfilling this girl's odd fantasy. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was the dilemma on who I had to choke first. Maybe I can choke both of them at the same time. Were my hands strong enough...?

"Aeron!" Lynn said to me as she patted Steven on the shoulder. "Fix his PokeNav! It's obviously very important to him!"

"His PokeNav wasn't even related to what he was saying!"

"Hurry up, Aeron! You _do_ remember that you have to be at the beach by 7 to beat those guys up!"

My eyebrow twitched as I watched Lynn guide Steven over to the beat up couch and continue to encourage him on his crazy, for a lack of a better word, _fucked up_ love.

...No pun intended.

* * *

><p>It was cold. Never mind, scratch that. It was <em>very <em>cold.

Why did I have to stand out here on the beach when the sun was going down? Why does it seem like everyone in town knew about this fight and went out of their way to come here? More importantly, don't these people have anything better to do with their lives...?"

"Lynn," I shivered, hugging myself tightly. "I'm cold."

"You can't look weak!" Lynn snapped out, taking my arms and prying them away from each other. She placed them at my sides and told me, "once they show up, they'll try to size you up!"

"Why does that sound inappropriate...?" I asked, envying my friend as she tightly held her fleecy white sweater close to her body. Instantly, I felt regret for not bringing my leather jacket.

Before she could answer me, another chilly ocean breeze swept across the beach. In response, I shivered and I could just hear my teeth chattering. "Lynn...what time is it? If it's past 7, I'm leav-"

"Don't leave now! They're here!" she hissed as she roughly stopped me. When I tried to hug myself again in an attempt to warm up, Lynn stopped me.

"So...I see you actually had the guts to come out here," the leader sneered at me. He switched his gaze over to Lynn and clicked his tongue while giving her the cheesiest wink I've ever seen. "Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of this _loser_ for you."

I heard Lynn blowing him a raspberry. Quite immature and crude, but I suppose it was well-played out considering how our opponent didn't seem all too bright in the first place.

"Well then," he said with a cocky attitude. He flicked his head slightly to flip away his light brown bangs from his eyes. I blinked when I saw him take out a pokeball.

...What?

"Let's start this challenge!" He pressed the button on his pokeball and the orb grew to full size in his hand.

...What...?

"Go, Houndour!"

...WHAT?

"Lynn!" I shouted loudly, startling nearly everyone in the immediate area. My friend looked slightly scared when I whipped around to face her. "You didn't tell me this was a Pokemon battle!"

"Well, what did you think he meant when he said _challenge_?"

"What every, normal person would have thought, an old fashioned fight! Besides, why did you even agree to this challenge if you know that I don't have any Pokemon?" I felt like ripping my hair out from the roots.

"Hmph! It's not all _my_ fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Hey!" The sound of the leader's voice brought our attention back to the current situation. He had an impatient look on his face. "Hurry up and send out your wimpy pokemon! I haven't got all day!"

"Lynn!" I hissed at my friend through clenched teeth. "What the hell do I do?"

My brunette friend huffed and used one of her hands to toss her wavy hair over her shoulder. "You could always borrow a pokemon from someone, but I suppose it's too late now."

My blue eyes narrowed at her and I promptly grabbed her by the shoulders again. "It's not too late...give me Buneary."

"What?" Lynn snapped at me incredulously. She took her pokeball off her belt and held it away from me, out of my reach. "Forget it! My Buneary is a prized pokemon! This battle with injure her and ruin her coat! Do you know how many pokeblocks and time it took to get her where she is today?"

I reached for the small pokeball, but Lynn kept me away by pushing me by my face. "Then you shouldn't have signed me up for this!" I said, speaking with the best of my abilities at the moment since Lynn had her hand squished against my cheek.

"Like I had a choice!"

"You did!"

As we continued to argue, the guy that I was supposed to be "fighting" tried to get our attention. Of course, neither Lind nor I paid any attention to him whatsoever. I guess this enraged him so much that he ordered his houndour to throw a fire ball at the ground a few inches away from us.

When he finally did gain our attention, he yelled, "is this a joke? Quit playing around!" His face seemed to be a bright red. I didn't know if it was because he was embarrassed or if he was really angry. It was probably a combination of the two.

"Forget it, I'm calling it quits," I told Lynn, who quickly took hold of my arm.

"No way!" she retorted strongly. "I refuse to lose to someone like him! Besides, would you like seeing me with a guy like that?"

"You're not the one battling him, Lynn," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you've went out with guys far worse than him."

"Are you saying I have bad taste in men?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aeron!"

I stuck my tongue out at my friend as she started to throw a small tantrum. Elementary, I know, but I felt as if that was the best way to get my point across to her. Before her tantrums escalated however, I noticed a bright red object moving in my peripheral vision.

A bright little krabby was scuttling across the sand beside us. I let my blue eyes follow it as it cautiously moved across the "arena." It seemed to be very wary of the houndour.

Before the krabby could move away, an idea began to form inside of my head. I grinned and pointed confidently at houndour. "Krabby! Use Hydro Pump!"

Everything was just silent. The crowd seemed look at me in disbelief and I could hear them whispering to each other, "is he alright? He's not mental...is he?"

I kept my heroic pose even though the Krabby was scuttling away from me. My confidence was peaking; so much that I nearly forgot that I was in a really embarrassing situation. It wasn't until Lynn came up behind me that the true nature of what was going on seeped into my head.

"Aeron," she said gently, "you can't just command a wild pokemon to just do something. Not even expert trainers can do that..."

My hand faltered when I heard this. "B-But..."

"Plus...krabbies don't know Hydro Pump."

Somewhere, I heard the sound of something shattering. I think it was in my head because it was a pretty loud sound, but no one seemed to react to it. Oh great...

The guy I was to battle began to laugh obnoxiously. He threw his head back and placed his hands on his hips in triumph. "That was pathetic! How could you have possibly thought something like that would work!" He cackled again.

Lynn glared at him, but her face softened up when she saw me walking past her. "...Aeron?" she asked me.

Something sinster must have come over me...or it was just plain stupidity, but either way it was gutsy move that I was damn well doing.

I walked over to the krabby was trying to scuttle away. It stopped when I stood over it ominously. I saw it's beady little eyes glancing up at me while it waved its large claws in a menacing way.

"What are you doing? Are you going to run away?" I heard the guy sneering. "It's too late for that now. I'm not letting you leave until you kiss my feet and admit that you lost-!"

"Krabby!" Quickly, I bent down and grabbed the oversized crab with my gloved hands. My exposed fingers touched its cold shell and to be honest, it felt gross, but what I was about to do was going to make it all worth my while. "I...choose...you!"

In the next second, the crab-like pokemon flew through the air. I could see the crowd's eyes following it until it made contact with the obnoxious guy's face.

He screamed as he tried to get it off, but it was too late as krabby had a tight hold on his ears. It started to froth at the mouth and the foam began to cover his face.

"What the hell! That was cheap!" one of his friends shouted at me before trying to pry the pokemon off the guy's face.

I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and responded in a heavy, low mutter, "_that_ was a pokemon battle."

Immediately, I heard Lynn squealing and running up to me. She clung onto my arm and jumped up and down. "You're so cool, Aeron!" My friend held my arm tightly while spouting off words of praise as I quickly walked away from the beach. Luckily, the crowd parted for us without too much trouble.

It was already night by the time we were in the main part of Rustboro. Lynn was still praising me and squealing for whatever reason.

"That was amazing! I can't believe that happened! He never even saw it coming!" Lynn giggled and snuggled against my arm. "I'm so lucky to have such a cool friend like you!" She smiled and looked up at me. However, her smile immediately faded. "Aeron," she said in a low voice while letting go of my arm. "...how...?"

I didn't face her, but I was sure she could see the large red spot on my left cheek and on part of my jaw. My eyes were also close to spilling tears because of the immense pain I was in. Despite this however, I let out a trembling laugh. "D-Did you know krabbies have _really_ hard claws?" I laughed uneasily again.

"Aeron..." Lynn sounded as if she wanted to kill something...or someone.

"I guess...when I threw it I shouldn't have tried to throw it over my shoulder, but you know? I wouldn't have been able to throw it that far without gaining the right momentum."

"So then...what you're saying is...one of krabby's claws hit you on the face right before you threw it...?"

I finally faced Lynn and let the first tear spill out of my eye. "I guess you could say it like that too."

"That's the only way to say it!" Lynn shouted. "How could that have possibly happen?" She held her head and messed up her neat brown hair. "And you looked so cool a while ago too!"

It didn't really help my cause when I spit out a small fragment of my molars into my hand.

"You even got your tooth chipped off!"

"Eh...well..."

"Ah! And your left cheek is starting to swell up so much!"

"No way! Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **_Only magical people can make wild pokemon listen to them. _

_Aeron will be getting her pokemon very soon and I'll also be introducing a new character into this story :]  
>Read and review! (Or else a krabby will attack your face)<br>_


End file.
